Series 14 (Poland)
This is the fourth series of third run of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, second in 2018. It's hosted again by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. Again, all episodes (as a replays) are available to watch on Player.pl website immediately at start of an episode (20:55). You can watch entire episode faster then on TV. Episode 1 of the series is Episode 172 overall, Episode 2 is Episode 173, etc. (counting started from series 11 onwards). Biggest Winners 500 000 zł Winners Dominik Komorek - Episode 5 (10th September 2018) 250 000 zł Winners Tomasz Otręba - Episode 3 (5th September 2018) 125 000 zł Winners Weronika Bujnowska - Episode 1 (3rd September 2018) Wioletta Ryczek - Episode 6 (11th September 2018) Jacek Piątkowski - Episode 9 (17th September 2018) Agnieszka Nawrocka - Episode 11 (19th September 2018) Broadcasting Gameplay Lifelines *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') Episodes September * Episode 1 (3rd September 2018) Weronika Bujnowska (125 000 zł) * Episode 2 (4th September 2018) Dariusz Dąbrowski (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Tomasz Otręba (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 3 (5th September 2018) Tomasz Otręba (250 000 zł) Alicja Maria Wąsowska (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 4 (6th September 2018) Alicja Maria Wąsowska (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) Dominik Komorek (40 000 zł, continued) * Episode 5 (10th September 2018) Dominik Komorek (500 000 zł) Wioletta Ryczek (2000 zł, continued) * Episode 6 (11th September 2018) Wioletta Ryczek (125 000 zł) Marek Krukowski (2000 zł, continued) * Episode 7 (12th September 2018) Marek Krukowski (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) * Episode 8 (13th September 2018) Jacek Piątkowski (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 9 (17th September 2018) Jacek Piątkowski (125 000 zł) Jakub Jędrzejewski (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Agnieszka Nawrocka (500 zł, continued) * Episode 10 (18th September 2018) Agnieszka Nawrocka (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 11 (19th September 2018) Agnieszka Nawrocka (125 000 zł) Łukasz Sieciński (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) * Episode 12 (20th September 2018) Agnieszka Kaczmarek (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Michał Mazurowski (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 13 (24th September 2018) Michał Mazurowski (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) Krzysztof Lorenc (5000 zł, continued) * Episode 14 (25th September 2018) Krzysztof Lorenc (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Mikołaj Sowiński (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 15 (26th September 2018) Mikołaj Sowiński (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) Karolina Jabłońska (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Paweł Zamorski (2000 zł, continued) * Episode 16 (27th September 2018) Paweł Zamorski (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Krzysztof Koniuszek (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) October * Episode 17 (1st October 2018) Przemysław Wiśniewski (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Mateusz Krzeszkiewicz (75 000 zł) * Episode 18 (2nd October 2018) Anna Skóra (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Marcin Piechocki (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) * Episode 19 (3rd October 2018) Mariusz Sutryk (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Ruslan Samoylov (1000 zł, continued) * Episode 20 (4th October 2018) Ruslan Samoylov (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Iwona Idzikowska (1000 zł, continued) * Episode 21 (8th October 2018) Iwona Idzikowska (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Leszek Leśniak (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) * Episode 22 (9th October 2018) Julia Bień (75 000 zł) Błażej Stolarski (2000 zł, continued) * Episode 23 (10th October 2018) Błażej Stolarski (75 000 zł) Anna Młynarczyk-Walczak (2000 zł, continued) * Episode 24 (11th October 2018) Anna Młynarczyk-Walczak (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Krzysztof Rejek (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) * Episode 25 (15th October 2018) Cezary Gotowicki (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Aleksandra Sadecka (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Ewa Czyba (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) * Episode 26 (16th October 2018) * Episode 27 (17th October 2018) * Episode 28 (18th October 2018) * Episode 29 (22nd October 2018) * Episode 30 (23rd October 2018) * Episode 31 (24th October 2018) * Episode 32 (25th October 2018) * Episode 33 (29th October 2018) * Episode 34 (30th October 2018) * Episode 35 (31st October 2018) November * Episode 36 (1st November 2018) * Episode 37 (2nd November 2018) * Episode 38 (5th November 2018) * Episode 39 (6th November 2018) * Episode 40 (7th November 2018) * Episode 41 (8th November 2018) * Episode 42 (12th November 2018) * Episode 43 (13th November 2018) * Episode 44 (14th November 2018) * Episode 45 (15th November 2018) * Episode 46 (19th November 2018) * Episode 47 (20th November 2018) * Episode 48 (21st November 2018) * Episode 49 (22nd November 2018) * Episode 50 (26th November 2018) * Episode 51 (27th November 2018) * Episode 52 (28th November 2018) * Episode 53 (29th November 2018) December * Episode 54 (3rd December 2018) * Episode 55 (4th December 2018) Trivia * Friends, who helped players in previous episode as a lifeline, sat in studio in episode 3 (Tomasz Otręba), 4 (Alicja Maria Wąsowska), 9 (Jacek Piątkowski), 11 (Agnieszka Nawrocka), 23 (Błażej Stolarski). * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 611 500 zł * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Weronika Bujnowska (episode 1) on 125 000 zł ** Dominik Komorek (episode 5) on 1 000 000 zł ** Wioletta Ryczek (episode 6) on 40 000 zł ** Jacek Piątkowski (episode 8) on 20 000 zł ** Marcin Piechocki (episode 18) on 10 000 zł ** Anna Młynarczyk-Walczak (episode 24) on 40 000 zł ** Ewa Czyba (episode 25) on 2000 zł * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 21 of 26 (80,8%) *** Incorrect voting took place in episodes 11, 16, 18, 24, 25. ** Highest percentages of an answer - 91% - Ruslan Samoylov ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 72% - Krzysztof Rejek ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - 14% - Krzysztof Koniuszek & Krzysztof Rejek ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 54% - Weronika Bujnowska ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - 34% - Marcin Piechocki ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - 31% *** (42% - 11%) - Łukasz Sieciński ** Lowest range of results (2 answers) - 2% *** (51% - 49%) - Ewa Czyba ** Lowest level - 500 zł (1st question) - 3 different players ** Highest level - 1 000 000 zł (12th question) - Dominik Komorek * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: ** Weronika Bujnowska (episode 1) - 75 000 zł ** Dominik Komorek (episode 5) - 75 000 zł (equal) ** Łukasz Sieciński (episode 11) - 125 000 zł ** Mikołaj Sowiński (episode 15) - 125 000 zł (equal, not used a lifeline) * In Episode 7, Marek Krukowski played in whole episode, and for sixth time since 2017 Fastest Finger First competition were not played. * In Episode 9-11, Agnieszka Nawrocka, for the second time ever in Poland played in three episodes, in episode 10, for the seventh time Fastest Finger First competition were not played. * In episodes 24 & 25, Audience were wrong 2 times in a row. 14